


Righteous Side of Hell

by Jenny_S_H



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Lost Powers, Memory Loss, Multi, Odin's A+ Parenting, Profanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_S_H/pseuds/Jenny_S_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis knew she was in for some trouble the moment she found out that they were moving to Stark Tower. What she didn't know was that her secret wasn't going to remain secret for much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy Lewis is one badass bitch. At least that's what she tells people. For christ sake she tazed Thor! He was freaking her out. She wears her heart on her sleeve and dares anyone to break it, with her trusty taser in hand. The truth is, she is scared shitless the first time she met the Avengers.

  
The plane ride in Stark's private jet from New Mexico to New York was excruciating, and she didn't even have her iPod to help pass time thanks to those jack booted thugs and Agent iPod-thief Coulson. She spent hours half listening to Jane babble excitedly about this great opportunity and the unlimited resources that go along with having a lab in Avengers Tower. Darcy shot Jane the occasional supportive smile and a "That's great Janie!" She used the other half of her brain to wonder what the Avengers we're going to be like. She already knew Thor and she met Hawkeye in the event she dubbed the “daddy-issues tantrum” of New Mexico, after which he bought her a beer at the one bar still standing in the small town of Puente Antiguo. Ironman was the only other Avenger she knew by first and last name, although Clint "Hawkeye" Barton mentioned a "Tasha", after she drank him under the table, who he claimed to be his partner. The other Avengers she knew by code-name only, and that was more than a little intimidating for a tiny brunette college student who was STILL missing six science credits thanks to the assholes from SHIELD. These people, if she could even feel comfortable calling them people, were going to be her new dorm mates in the place she absolutely has no intention of ever calling home. The only reason she hadn't turned tail and run for the hills, was because she still needed to support Jane and keep her breathing until her alien space lover could get his ass back from Asgard.

  
After what felt like the longest plane ride in her life, Darcy found herself greeted by not one, not two, but FIVE Avengers on the roof landing. They were in uniform. Well, except for the Hulk, he was untransformed but still tinged green. Ironman was in a crouching position with his faceplate down. Captain freaking America not only had the uniform on but held his shield in front of his chest and wore a grin the size of Manhattan. Clint was grinning at Darcy and winking, while flexing his arms. The Black Widow was smirking at her. Good God the Black Widow was smirking at her. She nearly fainted. The only thing that kept her on her feet was the presence of Pepper Potts who immediately started making introductions and quickly led Darcy and Jane past the intimidating line up and into the nearest elevator.

"I apologize for that." Pepper Potts said as the elevator closed. "I told JARVIS to keep them preoccupied until the two of you could get yourself settled into your new apartment. Unfortunately Tony Stark is a nosey…” She paused and then continued. “... He managed to blackmail not only the team, but the AI intimidate you to gage your reaction. I must say that given that neither of you acted like fan girls, not that I expected you to, you gained at least some respect from the team and of course if you ever need anything have JARVIS patch you through to me and I will be glad to help you however I can."

"Who is JARVIS and what's an aye eye?" Darcy asked faintly from the corner where her knuckles were white from holding herself up by the hand rail. She was not having a panic attack in an elevator, dammit! People who are immensely powerful were not going to make her afraid in the building she was going to be sleeping in for Thorsake!  
Just as Jane's eyes lit up as she prepared to explain a bunch of sciencey stuff that Darcy just wasn't going to understand or remember, a voice came from THE FUCKING CEILING!

"Good afternoon Ms. Lewis, allow me to introduce myself. My name is JARVIS and I was created by Sir. I am what is called artificial intelligence created to assist in anyway possible. I am located in every room of the tower, and have multiple privacy setting in public and private spaces. It may be easiest for you to imagine me as an android; without a corporeal form of course."

Darcy had a new respect for all the other science fields that weren't astrophysics. "So you're like Data if he was hooked up to the mainframe of the USS Enterprise?" Darcy asked with a slight smile and a little more color in her complexion.

"I find that to be a most apt description Ms. Lewis." JARVIS responded promptly. Just then the doors opened into a large, spacious hallway with only two doors in it; one on each side.

"Welcome to your new living arrangements Ms. Lewis and Dr. Foster." Pepper said with a smile as she continued. "Each residential floor has two apartments. As of right now this floor is currently occupied by Clint Barton in the apartment to the left. Each apartment has two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and living room. Make yourselves at home." Pepper then turned and walked down the hallway and to the elevator at the opposite end of the hall leaving Jane and Darcy standing in front of their new apartment with wide eyes.  
And that was how Darcy Lewis's first day in Avengers Tower went. She and Jane spent the rest of the day moving their stuff into the huge apartment that Stark was actually giving them, rent free. Darcy Lewis was not surprised in the least that not one of the Avengers helped them in the slightest with carrying in the numerous boxes that Jane had insisted on the bringing. Darcy Lewis needed coffee. And a Poptart. And sleep. And maybe a new career. After all of their personal items were moved into the apartment, Darcy spent hours breaking down equipment into more movable parts and transporting every price of Jane's duct tape miracles into the new lab that JARVIS kindly directed her to. By the time that Darcy had every bit of tech in the lab it was 11 pm. Damn superheroes and their big muscley no-helping-people-smaller-than-them-selves. Darcy made her way back to her new apartment only to find Jane scribbling away in one of her notebooks. Darcy smiled. No rest for the geniuses she supposed as she gently pried the book out of Jane's grasp and led her to an empty bedroom.  
"I will get you up in the morning Boss Lady." Darcy said as she put the sleepy and protesting scientist to bed. Darcy then crawled into her own bed in the room next door and promptly fell asleep. Only to be woken up by nightmares about every single event of the last five years. The main features included the Destroyer, New York, Tromso, SHIELD, and her brother. No she didn't want to talk about it thank you very much.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a restless night's sleep, Darcy was once again woken up at 5:30 the next morning by Jane making coffee in their kitchen. Thank Thor for whoever invented that caffeinated goodness. However, when Darcy dragged herself out of bed and into the kitchen, Jane was not the person standing there. Instead, she found herself staring open mouthed at Clint fucking Barton in pajamas pants and no shirt brewing a pot of coffee while talking to the freaking Black Widow who was lounging on their brand new couch wearing a black tank top and grey yoga pants. Darcy will swear to the end of her days that she did NOT squeak when she saw them. However, if you get her drunk she might admit that she almost peed her pants. Yes her priorities are weird. Not that it's very easy to get Darcy drunk. Think Captain America level difficulty. Whether Darcy made a noise or not, both Avengers immediately looked at her, standing in the doorway, wearing Captain America pajamas. Clint smirked and offered her a cup of coffee. Darcy flailed for it as she tripped over her own two feet in her attempt to step forward and take it. The good news was, the coffee was intact. The bad news was her dignity wasn't. Clint laughed kindly and helped her to her feet. He then securely placed the cup in her hands and maneuvered her into a chair that sat beside the dining room table.

  
"Good morning sunshine!" He said with a smile before he continued. "I'd ask if you needed help with moving anything, but I am pretty sure that you'd try to slap me. I figured as the only Avenger to have officially met you and have residency in the Tower it is my duty to make introductions."  
The Black Widow stood up and practically slinked towards the table she was sitting at. This time there was no denying that Darcy squeaked as she blanched at the sight of the approaching assassin. And scooted backwards in her chair slightly. The Black Widow stopped in her tracks three feet from the table and tilted her head. And then she smiled warmly

"My name is Natasha Romanoff codenamed Black Widow. I work with this dipshit and live in a tower full of idiots."

"I'm Darcy Lewis" Darcy said in a voice that made it almost sound like a question. "I work for Jane Foster as an intern and I live in a tower full of people who can kick my ass."

  
This made Natasha and Clint laugh. "Sorry that we were not any help yesterday when you moved in. It's become sort of a tradition starting with Bruce that whenever somebody moves in they have to fend for themselves for the first 12 hours. Pepper doesn't necessarily follow that rule but given that you didn't ask for help once yesterday you certainly proved you can take care of yourself. Tony won't give you as much trouble in the lab now." Clint explained with his trademark smirk. "Not that that means much to most people given the fact he's still annoying as hell. But it's better if he respects you so you should be better off whenever you See him."

"Hell I'd rather have his respect and obnoxiousness than anger and violence so if I had to move boxes by myself to cover my ass then we are even."  
Clint and Natasha both smiled at that and Clint handed her a plate of blueberry pancakes out of nowhere.

"Well as our official apology have a plate of our world famous blueberry pancakes which really are world famous because we've been everywhere." Clint said and produced three more plates and set them on the table. He then sent an indecipherable look to Romanoff who then turned and walked down the hallway towards Jane's bedroom door before disappearing inside.

  
Not thirty seconds later Darcy heard squeaks of protest understandable only to the scientist they were coming from. Romanoff carried a sleepy Jane down the hallway and plopped her into a chair. Jane blinked and stared at the plate of pancakes in front of her. She looked at Darcy, then Clint, and then Natasha before looking back at her pancakes. She began eating. Clint and Darcy shared a smirk before digging into their respective plates of world famous pancakes.


	2. Chapter 2

With such an interesting morning and such startling introductions, one would think that this day could not become any odder. They would be wrong. After the pancakes were eaten, and Darcy washed the dishes, Clint and Natasha magiced themselves out of the apartment as Jane got dressed. But that wasn’t the weird part. The weird part of this day was that Darcy felt stronger. Darcy hadn’t felt this good since… Well she still did not want to talk about it. Oh and Thor showed up. No big deal really, unless you count being driven out of the apartment by the sound of sex between her boss and the Asgardian god of thunder. It could have been worse. She could have been stuck in the apartment like that one time in Colorado when Thor stopped by to visit while Jane was getting new readings from a cabin on top of a snow covered mountain.

So Darcy retreated to the lab. Tony’s lab. They actually got along pretty well. It turns out being able to name every heavy metal and rock band from the 80s and 90s got you the Stark stamp of approval. After an hour long conversation arguing the greatness of AC/DC vs Metallica, Darcy fled the lab due to Peppers sudden arrival and Starks never before seen goo-goo eyes.

So Darcy fled from two different areas over the course of two hours. Apparently everybody was getting laid but her. Myeh. Darcy didn't mind. Okay she did mind, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Banner's lab was out of the question since Dr. Betty Ross was visiting for the week. Darcy may not have been in Stark Tower very long but she knew better than to try and walk in on that happy reunion. The only people not having sex at the moment seemed to be Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton since Darcy knew Rogers was currently in his suite with Sharon Carter. The only reason she knew Clint's apartment was sex-free was because she asked JARVIS before she entered the elevator.

When Darcy reached her floor she sprinted past her door towards Clint’s in an attempt to miss the sound of sex emanating from her apartment. Darcy pounded on Clint’s door and as soon as it opened she barreled inside without even looking to see who was there. Once the door was shut behind her, she sagged into the nearest empty chair and looked up to thank Clint for the refuge.

“You have no idea how thankful I am that you opened that door.” Darcy said to a slightly startled Clint Barton and a knowing Natasha Romanoff.

“Are you being followed? Do you need me to go kick somebody’s ass?” Clint asked in as close to an older brother voice he could manage. Natasha continued to looking knowingly at her as if to say that she too sought sanctuary here from her loud teammates and their significant others.

“Barton, every single person in this tower except for the three of us is having sex right now and they are all unbelievably loud. Wild elephants could not drag me from this apartment until they are done.” Darcy explained with a small laugh. “So what are the two of you up to? Or is it classified and therefore unknowable to the science intern?”

Surprisingly, at least to Darcy, Natasha answered her. “We were going over the security footage from Loki’s time on a SHIELD Helicarrier.”

“Am I allowed to ask why?” Darcy asked with a slight tone of fear. Natasha still kind of sort of scared the shit out of Darcy. “Do you need me to leave? Wild elephant may not get me out, but if you've got classified Intel I can go to the Starbucks across the street for a couple of hours.”

“Actually,” Clint spoke more seriously now “I think it's best we start it over and you watch it with us. We were going to stop by after dinner and talk to you and Jane.” Then he paused and said in a strained but slightly lighter tone “Jane probably already knows though.”

“Knows what exactly?” Darcy asked with slight skepticism. If Jane knew something and had not told her then they would be having _words_. Especially if this something was serious enough to cause the normally smiling and joking Hawkeye to be serious.

“Thor brought Loki back with him from Asgard. There is going to be a meeting tonight about whether or not he should join the Avengers.” Natasha cut in, sensing her partners unease about the subject and deciding to cut to the chase.

Clint growled. “They think it'll make up for his ‘actions’ here on ‘Midgard’. He can make it up to me by spending the rest of his days buried in the furthest crevice of dungeon and never see the light of day...” Clint broke off and took a deep breathe. “We think you should know him and try to better understand how he works so you can defend yourself against his lies if he actually walks free.”

Darcy only half listened to Clint’s explanation. She knew she should be paying more attention to what he was saying but she was too busy hyperventilating. Loki was in the goddamn tower. Darcy wasn't sure whether or not to make a run for it or to sit down and watch the tape and then make a run for it. Darcy decided on the later as she realized she'd be more likely to escape after doing what they wanted and leaving. So Darcy sat down on Clint's couch while he and Natasha curled up on armchairs. If Darcy wasn't so freaked out she might have even laughed. They looked like they were about to watch a movie. So Darcy settled in and waited for Clint to press play as she focused on the TV in front of her. This was going to be one hell of a show if she knew anything about Loki at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter this week! I'll make it up to you in chapter three. Also, kudos to anyone who figures out what Darcy's secret might be!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lines in italics are the scene descriptions and dialogue in the video. The lines in bold are the inner thoughts of Loki during the video. The regular lines are Darcy's thoughts while watching the video. Let me know what you think!

_ Loki walks back and forth inside his glass cell. Suddenly, he stops. _ __  
  


_ LOKI:  There's not many people that can sneak up on me. (Turns to see Natasha standing there) _ __  
  


**The Midgardian female. So soon. This seems like quite the game to play does it not, Natalia Alianova Romanova?**

 

Loki, why did you come? What could have possibly persuaded you to attack Earth? We have nothing you could remember wanting here. 

 

_ NATASHA: But you figured I'd come. _ __  
  


_ LOKI: After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate. _ __  
  


**As if I would be so easily fooled by the tricks devised by Midgardians. I am Loki. The God of Mischief and Lies.**

 

Loki, not everyone is out to get you! And those who are only do so because of your actions!

 

_ NATASHA: I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton. _

 

_ LOKI: I'd say I've expanded his mind. _ __  
  


**A mind so foolish, it could not possibly comprehend the true purpose of this war.**

 

Expanded his mind my ass! I wouldn't be surprised if Barton has PTSD because of what you did to him **!** Humans are not things to be exploited and you can't always use your past to justify your wrong doings in the present! 

 

_ NATASHA: And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind? _ __  
  


_ LOKI: Is this love, Agent Romanoff? _ __  
  


**Love. You don't even know the meaning of the word.**

 

Loki do you even remember love? Compassion? Did you ever truly even know it? If so, how can you justify your actions to anyone now? 

 

_ NATASHA: Love is for children. I owe him a debt. _ __  
  


_ LOKI: (Sitting down) Tell me. _ __  
  


**A cynical Midgardian. How amusing. They don't know the meaning of pain. The pain that I have felt at the hands of those closest to me! They will know true pain by the time I am done.**

 

You already know you bastard. Do you really have such a low opinion of humans that you've slipped in guarding your expressions?

 

_ NATASHA: (she pulls up a chair as well) Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skillset. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call. _ __  
  


_ LOKI:  And what will you do if I vow to spare him? _ __  
  


**How far are you willing to go for the ones you care for Ms. Romanoff? I know how far I have gone, and how far I will go.**

 

She would never have let you out Loki, although I feel that you wouldn't have cared either way. All pawns in you little game, right Loki?

 

_ NATASHA: Not let you out. _ __  
  


_ LOKI: (Laughs) Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man? _ __  
  


**Surprise is not in my nature. There is not anything I would not do. There is no bargaining, no compromise. The human race. How weak are you morals? Your desire to protect your family?**

 

You truly don't remember what love feels like do you Loki? You don't remember what it feels like to wish to protect someone or care for them. 

 

_ NATASHA: Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian... or was. _ __  
  


_ LOKI: What is it you want? _ __  
  


**Nothing you can have.**

 

I think world peace might be stretching it but a little less fighting would be nice. 

 

_ NATASHA: It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out. _ __  
  


_ LOKI: Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakov’s  daughter? São Paulo? The hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? (Standing; Angry) This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away! _

 

**I will save the one I love. There is** **_nothing_ ** **you can do to save yours. You think yourself virtuous? You are just like the fools of Asgard who thought they could trick me! There is** **_nothing_ ** **you can do to make amends for your past. Just like there is nothing they can do to make amends for theirs.**

 

Okay, while I am not disagreeing with your assessment of SHIELD, I am just going to say two words: Pot. Kettle. 

 

_ Loki slams his cell, making Natasha flinch. . _ __  
  


_ LOKI: I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim! _ __  
  


**If you are not strong enough to fight for those you care for them you have no right to live! If you are not willing to make sacrifices then you have no right to achieve your goals! If you are not brave enough to face me then you have no right to an honorable death!**

 

If I ever see you again Loki, there is not a force on this earth that will stop me from beating you into a pulp. I'll push past every single one of these augmented heroes if I have to. Consequences be damned. 

__

_ NATASHA turns around, walks away from Loki, disgusted. _

 

_ NATASHA: (QUIETLY; DISTRAUGHT) You're a monster. _ __  
  


_ LOKI: (LAUGHS) No, you brought the monster. _ __  
  


**Fools.**

 

You are a fool. 

 

_ NATASHA: (turns back around; poised) So, Banner... that's your play. _ __  
  


_ LOKI: (STAGGERED) What? _ __  
  


**Might I have underestimated you, Midgardian?**

 

You underestimated human intelligence. 

 

_ NATASHA: (ON EARPIECE) Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well. (TO LOKI) Thank you for your cooperation. _

 

_ Natasha quickly walks out, leaving Loki frozen. _ __  
__  
  


**Perhaps you are not as foolish as I thought. But it changes nothing. I will get my sister back if it is the last thing I ever do! If I have to tear this entire planet apart and raise a thousand armies I will get her back and seek my revenge on Odin.**

  
Loki, in that moment you lost this fight. You showed them your true nature and let them beat you at your own game. And now you want to come and join them like nothing happened! Tell that to the families of the people you killed. If you thought her ledger was dripping, your is floating in a sea of blood and even in your extended life span, you simply don't have the time or the ability to clear it away. You had no reason to attack Earth other than petty jealousies and for that  _ I'll never forgive you.  _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are point of view shifts explaining how the rest of the Avengers and Loki feel about Loki's punishment. Please let me know what you think!

There are three things that Tony Stark cares about more than anything else; Pepper, his teammates, and world peace. He wasn't betting on the last one, but he was working on it. He was also working on how the fuck he was going to protect those three things with a goddamn lunatic living in his tower and watching his back. Not that he was complaining about being able to tap into that wealth of knowledge, he just didn't want to have to sift through everything for lies or worry that it might hurt the team. Also, why the fuck did Thor and his Asgardian buddies get to decide that Loki was spending his time out in _his_ tower. It's _his_ tower and only he should get to decide who lives in it damnit! Tony Stark had never been so pissed off in his entire life. Sure when Lewis came down to his lab he was able to hide that fact through a layer of snark and a shared love of music, yet even lab sex with Pepper didn't really make him feel any better and lab sex with Pepper always made him feel better. He knew one thing was for damn sure. If Loki so much as looked at him or his teammates in a way Tony didn't like, Tony would use Loki as a personal guinea pig for every new weapon he designed. He'd push that supposed immortality to its limit.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

  
Bruce Banner was trying desperately to keep his heart rate under control. He had to turn Betty away when she arrived with her lab results and some new ideas about their experiments on genetic mutations. Not that he wanted to, but he couldn't take the risk that he'd transform with her in the lab. After she left, he locked himself in the Hulk containment chamber until he calmed down. Which took an hour. Bruce was seriously considering fleeing to Southeast Asia again for all the good it would do him. Loki was already in the tower, locked away in the containment cells in on detention level. If Bruce had anything to say about it, Loki would never leave that cell ever again. And if somehow he was miraculously outvoted at the meeting later, he was leaving. Immediately. There was no goddamn way he was going to let that madman put him on a rampage.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

  
Steve Rogers was actually somewhat okay with this idea. Not that he was a huge fan of Loki, given the fact he's tried to conquer the planet. However, Steve was a fan of second chances. In Loki’s case he was a fan of second chances under strict supervision. And contingency plans. And tranq darts. There was no way in Hell Rogers was going to let the maniac who destroyed New York roam free, but he deserved the chance to atone for his actions. Just like how Romanoff and Barton got that chance when they joined SHIELD. The world may not think they deserved second chances, but everyone has the potential to do good. If Steve stopped believing that, he didn't think he could keep going. After the war, and the ice, and then another war, if Steve let go of his ideals he might as well just die now. The Lord knows he's had more than his fair share of time.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

  
Thor was readily excited to be back in the Tower of Stark, and to once again to be in the company of his lady love Jane. He was also pleased to once again be able to fight alongside his brother Loki rather than against him. At Loki’s trial on Asgard, everyone had been informed of the necessity to leave the chamber except for Loki and the All-Father. After a brief period of time, the members of the court had been called forth once more and the All-Father had announced his judgement. Loki would be sent to Midgard to atone for his sins. While Thor had been pleased by this, he was intrigued. Thor had expected a far harsher punishment from their father. Not hours before, Odin had given Thor a lecture on the importance of sentencing Loki as if her were a common citizen of Asgard. Thor was unsure as to what was said in that period of time, but whatever it was, Thor was glad of it. If it meant the chance for him and Loki to be brothers again, Thor would cut off his own arm and never pick up Mjolnir again.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

  
Loki Laufeyson was exactly where he wanted to be. Inside of Stark Tower, 50 floors below the Avengers, Loki Laufeyson was planning his speech. The key to a successful lie is truth. The Midgardians here would soon learn that the truth is far scarier than lies. And as soon as Loki rescued the one who had been wronged, he would enact his revenge on the All-Father. The man was far from innocent, and if it was it was the last thing Loki ever did, he would right the wrong from hundreds of years ago. He would tell those mortals why he attacked their precious Earth and watch their minds squirm as they attempt to wrap their minds around the complexity of a hundred years of deceit. And if Loki was lucky, he just might get their help. 


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy Lewis was beyond pissed off. After the video was over she quietly stood up from her seat and walked out the door. She walked down the hall past her apartment from which she could still hear those two going at. She pushed the button on the elevator and waited for it to arrive. She glanced over her shoulder. No spies. Good. She didn't want them to follow her to where she was going. Darcy may have only been in this tower for 24 hours but that hour with Stark in the lab had told her a lot. The elevator arrived. Darcy stepped inside and hit the button for the lowest floor. JARVIS didn't say a word. A minute and a half later Darcy stepped out into an empty corridor and walked towards the biggest and heaviest door in the hall. And then she pushed it open. She looked up at the tiny camera in the corner of the room and spoke. 

“JARVIS… Can I have 5 minutes of privacy?”

She watched the red light go out and she smiled. Then she turned towards the man sitting in the clear cell in the center of the room. 

“What do you remember?”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
She finally turned towards him. 

“What do you remember?”

Loki blinked and then smiled. 

“Everything. I remember everything.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Clint wasn't surprised when Darcy left. He was half tempted to follow her but froze when ‘Tasha sent him a silent warning. He sat back down. 

“I like her.” Natasha said, startling Clint. “She has guts.”

“Well yeah, you should have seen her in New Mexico. I've never seen a civilian actually prove to be helpful when shit went down.” Clint replied with a hint of pride in his tone. 

“She spent 24 hours in a building full of deadly people and hasn't broken yet. She stood tall in front of a lineup the Avengers, and has the ability to make jokes to my face. When's the last time someone did that within a few minutes of meeting me Clint?”

“Budapest.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
“I remember everything Dabria.”

“I go by Darcy now.”

“I've heard. Imagine my surprise when instead of simply the Warriors Three and Thor facing the Destroyer, I found a small brunette woman and a redhead helping them. Then, having the worst pain in my existence coursing through my skull as hundreds of years of memories righted themselves in my mind. The anger I felt then dwarfed even the largest fights with the All-Father. And Thor hadn't even recognized you. And I realized Odin had kept not one but two aspects of my life hidden from me.”

“Grow up Loki. I got over this bullshit 300 years ago. I have a good life here. A damn good life. And then you decided to stick your fucking nose into Midgardian business. What the Hel was New York about? New Mexico? Thor’s a pain in the ass, but you're smarter than this. At least you were.”

“Would you believe me if I said I was feeling a little blue?”

Darcy snorted and started to turn away, but then stopped. She turned back. Loki was a fucking FROST GIANT. 

“Well that's new.” She paused and blinked for a few seconds, then said “It's no excuse.” 

“For once in my life I had a purpose; to bring you home.”

“Have you considered the fact that maybe I don't want to go home?”

Loki stopped and blinked. He hadn't. 

“Of course not.” Darcy sighed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
“Mr. Stark, I regret to inform you that Darcy Lewis is currently located outside Loki's containment chamber.” JARVIS said as Tony finished tightening the last bolt on his latest invention. 

Tony dropped it. Then looked up and said in a slightly aggravated voice “Why?”

“I am not aware as to what her reasons are as she inadvertently activated her privacy settings upon entering the room.” 

“Get me an elevator NOW!” Tony barked as he ran through the lab doors.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
“Loki, if you tell them who I am, I'll gut you like a fish and have Jane send your through an Einstein Rosen bridge so I can feed you to a Bilgesnipe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Every comment and kudos brightens my day!

  
“Loki, if you tell them who I am, I'll gut you like a fish and have Jane send your through an Einstein Rosen bridge so I can feed you to a Bilgesnipe.”

Loki blinked and then smirked. “I would expect nothing less from you Dabria. As you wish. I will not reveal your identity. However if you do not wish to be discovered I would suggests fleeing as Anthony Stark is on his way to this floor. I expect he was rather shocked when he found out you came to visit me.”

“Shit!” Darcy turned and fled from the room, down the hall, and up the set of emergency stairs. She did not stop running until she hit the 10th floor. Then she composed herself and calmly exited the stairwell. She walked towards the nearest elevator and hit the lobby button. She glanced up at the miniature camera in the corner of the hall and said “Hey JARVIS. Where's the best coffee shop in the neighborhood?” 

JARVIS didn't reply. Darcy guessed that JARVIS knew she didn't care about the coffee. Not right now. The elevator arrived and Darcy stepped inside. She didn't speak again until she was already outside the building and halfway down the street. A homeless man had stopped her and asked for some spare change. She smiled distractedly, handed him a five and wished him a good day. Goddamn it she was going to need a fucking good excuse to tell Stark when she got back. Goddamn Stark and his all knowing artificial intelligence. If they found out who she was she’d be a fucking science experiment. AGAIN. Nope. Not happening. Time to think Darcy, she thought to herself. Time to think.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony Stark arrived 2 minutes and 56 seconds after Dabria left, Loki noticed. And the man certainly wasn't pleased to see the smirk on Loki's face. Loki’s smile grew larger. 

“Mr. Stark! Hello! How may I be of assistance to you?”

“Cut the shit Loki. Why the fuck was Lewis down here and what did you say to her?!”

“Lewis?”

“Darcy.”

“Ah! Miss Darcy merely came down here to express her displeasure over my actions here on Earth. My explanation did not seem to appease her as she left not long before you arrived.”

  
“Oh you have an explanation do you? Peachy fucking keen. I'm sure it must be outstanding to justify the slaughter of thousands of people.”

  
“I assure you, it was not a mindless rampage. However if you'd like to hear my story, I suggest you invite the rest of the… Avengers. Perhaps you might be more… understanding of my dilemma.” 

“They're already on their way Reindeer Games.”

“Marvelous.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
The moment JARVIS sent out the alert calling the Avengers to Loki's holding cell, Clint was on his feet and sprinting to the door. He did not need to look back to know Natasha was right behind him. The were the second and third person to arrive outside Loki's cell. Stark was already there, looking as if he wanted to kill Loki with his bare hands. If Clint hadn't been so curious as to why the meeting had been moved up he would have told Tony to get in the back of the line. Instead he said “What are we doing here Stark?”

  
“Mr. Overcompensation has a little story to tell, but refuses to tell it until we get the whole gang together.”

  
Natasha snorted behind him and sat down on the floor. Clint followed suit and say with his back to the wall, his torso facing the cell and the door. Rogers and Banner arrived a minute later, followed by Thor shortly after that. They all looked at each other and then looked at Loki.

  
“Well let's get this party started then.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Loki watched amused at the confused looks sported by the Earth's Mightiest Heroes before him then he began.

  
“ I'm sure that all of you are completely unaware of this fact, so I'm afraid I must inform you of it. I have a sister.” He watched their expression change from confusion to shock. He ignored Thor.  
“She lives here on Midgard, unbeknownst to the peoples of Asgard and myself for quite a few centuries. However, I discovered her exile and attempted to bring her home.” He paused, took a deep breath, then continued. “My fath-the All-Father exiled her long ago. There is no changing the All-Father's mind. Once I discovered her presence on Midgard and was subsequently subdued by the All father and Thor I knew there would be no rescuing her with the help of Asgard.”

  
Steve Rogers jumped in at the pause. “If you have a sister, then why didn't you ask Thor for help? Surely if you explained the situation…”

  
Loki interrupted Rogers. “Thor is a simple minded oaf he has no recollection of ever having a sister. Asking for his help would have been as useful as allying myself with a caterpillar. Now if I may continue.”

  
Rogers actually blushed at that and nodded for him to continue. Loki still didn't look at Thor.

  
“ I fell from Asgard into the void. And I was immediately captured by the chitauri and a being who I shall not name. If you thought I had fantastical powers over the mind, you would be quivering on the floor in his presence. The identity of my sister was extracted from my mind and used as blackmail. Such an ugly word I know, but in this case the correct one. I do not deny, I had little regard for the wellbeing of this planet, and my desire for revenge against Thor, the All-father, and all of those who kept my sister from me was strong. However I am not a simple minded fool, and the plan was not my own. But I had every intention of conquering your planet and liberating my kin.”

  
“I have a question.” Tony drawled. “ How come you were the only one who remember you sister? Or are you simply trying to gain our sympathies?” Tony scowled at Loki and continued. “ I want a name and a residence.”

  
“Mister Stark, I actually have a theory as to why I am the only one who recollects spending time with my sister. The ignorant buffoon standing next to you is incapable of wielding magic, as is the majority of Asgard. The select few who can have not come in contact with Midgard in a millennium. Long before my sister’s exile. I knew my sister was here because I recognized her. When I saw her face, my mind snapped back into place. My magic is far stronger than the memory spell cast upon the populace. I am the strongest sorcerer on Asgard in 5,000 years. No one else would be able to recognize her even if she jumped on them and slapped them in the face. As for a name and address, that I will not provide. As a matter of fact, my sister is well aware of my predicament and has sent me word to keep her secret on pain of death. It appears my actions were unwanted by both sides. It matters not now. I realize the error in my ways. I do not expect for any of you to forgive or trust me, but I have one request.”

  
“And what would that be?” Banner asked from the corner of the room.

  
“When that being comes knocking on Earth’s doorstep, I get the first punch.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little background from Darcy's POV, leading up to her arriving at the tower! Please let me know what you think!

Darcy Lewis has been on Earth a long time. She doesn't particularly mind this fact as the people of Midgard could sometimes be far more pleasing to be around than the Asgardian assholes she knew at court. For the most part anyway. Once upon a time Darcy wasn't so shy about her heritage. And that led to experiences Darcy didn't really want to think about.

After 10 minutes of walking she stopped at a small café. When she stepped inside a hostess led her to a small booth in the corner of the restaurant. She sat down and ordered a slice of apple pie and a cup of coffee, black. She looked around the room. It brought her back to the good days, when she could enter a business without fear. Okay maybe she had to be careful because she was a woman loving 300 years ago and men could be arrogant pricks, but she wasn't always looking over her shoulder. At that point in time, she considered her exile a blessing. She still does in a way. But she misses the strength. The magic. The small family she had. Even Loki, before he went batshit crazy and turned out to be a Frost giant. In retrospect it isn't that surprising. But hindsight is always 20-20.

The hostess returned with the pie and coffee. Darcy looked at it suspiciously, knowing all about Loki's skill at long distance magic and surveillance. She would put it past him to drug her or transport her using food. He'd done it before as a prank. She took a small bite, then smiled. Not bad. Not magicked. So far so good.

Darcy let her mind drift to her experiences since she met Jane Foster. Darcy had been attending college for the 5th time since she arrived on Earth. She had master's degrees in Psychology and Chemistry, Ph.D.s in Folklore and World History, and a bachelor's degree in Biology. She had been going back for her Political Science degree, regretting the fact that she could not use the credits from her old aliases. Darcy didn't grow old so eventually she had to fake death and start over. So Darcy got stuck with the choice of either getting an internship or waiting until the next semester. And while Darcy had amassed a small fortune since her arrival on Midgard, she was not one to spend money needlessly when she didn't have to.

She applied for the internship. And she got it. So she got on a plane and flew to New Mexico to meet her new boss. Jane hadn't been so bad. Better than Darcy was expecting, at least. Despite Darcy's two degrees in science fields, she didn't actually trust scientists very much. Upon reflection, that might be why she wasn't so comfortable about going to Stark Tower. Erik wasn't bad either, but he wasn't Jane. Astrophysics was one of the few things Darcy knew little about. It wasn't her field of study on Asgard and since her arrival she had been doing everything she could to learn how to blend in.

It wasn't until Thor arrived through the Bifrost that Darcy really got nervous. She hid it pretty well, she thought. The initial shock had led to her tasing him, but afterwards she went back to playing the slightly ditzy college student. And then the Warriors Three and Sif showed up. Darcy's jaw had dropped to the floor. Of course the Destroyer followed and at that point Darcy had been pissed! Stupid fucking giant robot and stupid fucking amnesiac older brothers who get in stupid fucking fights requiring their little sister to evacuate the entire fucking area. It hadn't been so terrible though. She got to meet Clint because of it. She knew he was evaluating her as a potential recruit. That's all secret spy agencies cared about in her experience. Just grab up every potential resource, consequences and feeling be damned. This was not her first rodeo. But he had turned out to be okay once she got some liquor in him. That had been one of the best nights of the last 2 centuries and they hadn't even slept together. He was a funny guy with some issues he kept just below the surface.

Unfortunately it didn't last. Thor had left his new lady love, Jane, and his so called lightning sister, Darcy behind and didn't return. Darcy hadn't been surprised. She knew he was fighting Loki, and she knew that would do a lot of damage. Despite the Bifrost’s immense power, it is rather fragile to a kingdom full of “gods”. So Darcy and Jane continued to work on the Einstein Rosen bridge theory. Darcy never went back to that college. There had been too much to learn by Jane's side. But then those jack booted thugs sent them to Norway and Darcy knew something was up. She trusted government officials as far as she could throw them. Which wasn't very far given she had lost all of her superhuman strength. So Darcy stayed tuned into the news. And then she saw him. Goddamn, motherfucking Loki AGAIN. Fighting Thor on top of a goddamn skyscraper. If Darcy hadn't been so shocked she would have been really pissed off. Those assholes hadn't even stopped to say hi. Then they were gone again and Jane got a job offer from Stark to come work at Stark industries.

Darcy looked up from her plate and realized she'd been reminiscing for 20 minutes. Her coffee was cold and her pie barely touched. She got up and left $5 on the table and went to the cash register to pay for her food. Darcy was glad she always kept money in her pocket. She had learned a long time ago that traveling without money was asking for problems and you never knew when you were about to travel.

Darcy walked to the park and positioned herself directly in front of a security camera. That should help them out if they decided to come looking for her. She wasn't sure that she wanted them to. She had fighting skills, but no longer had the strength or practice to pull them off. She didn't know of Loki had told them or not about her little secret. Once upon a time she would have trusted him, but that was just so long ago, before she had a clue. If he hadn't told them, she didn't want to run and look suspicious. But if he had, she would be damned if she was letting anyone come near her again with needles.

Darcy wondered how Thor was doing. She had missed him this whole time. She knew it would kill him to find out he had forgotten someone so close to him. It wasn't his fault though. Frigga’s magic was too powerful for even the strongest of Asgardians to overcome. Darcy should know. She was the first to forget. It took her damn near 10 years to remember and the entire time she was being accused of being a fucking witch because she didn't age. Assholes. Sometimes she hated being on Midgard. But honestly, Asgard was worse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think!

Tony Stark decided to move the meeting outside of Loki's “room” to the communal kitchen on the 50th floor. Clint didn't mind this fact. He preferred to have this discussion away from Loki and his pathetic excuses he thought justified murder. It was awkward in the elevator on the way up. Nobody wanted to look anyone else in the eye. Except of course Clint and Natasha. They were busy debating the validity of Loki's statements through a series of eyebrow twitches, blinks, and minescule lip movements.

‘Do you believe him?’ Natasha blinked.   
‘Partially.’ Clint twitched back raising his left eyebrow a centimeter.   
‘Thor?’ ‘Tasha asked glancing sideways at the God and raising her right eyebrow.   
‘Confused.’ Clint frowned back.

“Will the two of you stop having silent conversations?” Stark groused. “If you have something to say, we are a fucking team, say it. At least we're supposed to be.”

“Give it a rest Stark. Save it for when we're all sitting down and calmer. There's no need for us to argue among ourselves. We have a serious potential threat and we shouldn't forget it for even a moment.” Rogers interjected, apparently attempting to keep the peace. Clint didn't particularly care if his conversations bothered Stark but he did wonder how Thor was handling the situation. He glanced over at the man again. His face was like a stone wall. Not a single emotion slipped through. Clint looked back at Natasha a twitched his lips. ‘We need to talk to him.’

When they finally arrived and sat down, surprisingly, the first person who spoke was Banner.

“How would this sister of his sent him a message? He's in an impenetrable cell underneath an impenetrable tower.” He looked at Thor, expecting the blonde to answer. Thor took a few seconds before responding.

“My brother is very skilled at what Midgardians call magic. It is well within his skill set to communicate telepathically, and if what he speaks is true, it is not outside the realm of possibility that any sibling of ours would be able to as well.”

“Thor, is there anything you can remember that would suggest Loki is telling the truth?” Steve asked, looking concerned.

When one has lived as long as I, memories tend to fade. For as long as I can remember something has felt like it was missing but I have never been able to put a name to this feeling. Loki is a skilled liar and manipulator, but in all the years I've known him, he has never tried so hard to appear dishonest. Loki is not the only powerful being in this universe and I, for one, believe him. The more dishonest he appears, the more truthful he tends to be.”

“That's one hell of a tic.” Natasha commented with a smirk. “That would have been nice to know when he was attempting to conquer the planet. “

Thor looked at her, wounded. “My brother was once a good man. He was not always this way and I would give anything to go back in time to reverse my wrongs towards him.”

Natasha had the courtesy to appear apologetic but Clint could tell she was annoyed to have missed that tell when interrogating Loki on the Helicarrier.

Thor nodded his acceptance of her apology and sat silently. Nobody spoke.

Well this was uncomfortable. And awkward. Again. Clint thought.

“So here's the questions we need to be asking. One, who is this mysterious Asgardian on earth and can we bring her in? Two, do we allow Loki to leave his cell and start ‘righting his wrongs’ alongside the Avengers?” Clint said leaning forward in his chair looking at each Avenger in the eyes in turn.

Natasha met his gaze and blinked. ‘I don't know. Yes.’ Thor held his head high, chin jutted out and said “Indeed. We should search for my sister and set Loki free from his cell.” Stark rolled his eyes and said “I'll get JARVIS on it and fine, sure, but we’re developing so many countermeasures, it'll make SHIELD look like a D&D game.” Steve thought for a second before saying “This woman deserves her privacy, and Loki deserves a chance at redemption. That's no more than what any of us got when we accepted this job.” Bruce just sighed and put his head in his hands. “I want a fully stocked quinjet that I can fly anywhere I want, no questions asked at anytime.” Clint took that as a yes. “Then it's decided. I don't trust the guy and frankly I kinda want to let him rot in that cell, excuses be damned. But who am I to to say no to a god, supersoldier, two super geniuses and a spy.” The group smiled at that. They looked exhausted.

“Stark, I want you and Thor developing contingency plans. Nat, help Banner with that jet. Barton start informing the civilians living in the building. I'll go let Loki know our decision.” Rogers barked out.

They all stood from the table and turned in opposite directions. Tony lead Thor to his private elevator to his R&D labs, Natasha walked with Bruce to the hanger bay, Rogers walked towards the main elevator and Clint just stood there. He blinked. Then he doubled over laughing. Why the fuck was it his job to tell the civies? It's not like he was elated at the news himself. And now he had to go sell it to Potts, Foster, and Lewis. He stood back up and wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes. I'll just treat it like any other mission he thought. Just grin and bear it and make it the best goddamn lie ever told. Loki's gonna be a goddamn Avenger. What has the world come to?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update! I will hopefully be back on schedule for this Sunday! As always comments and kudos are always appreciated, so please let me know what you think!

Loki could hear them above, scheming away; deciding his fate. The spell was simple, and the All Father had been so kind as to leave Loki's magic intact. He could hear them speculating the truth behind his words. His eyebrow twitched at Thor’s comment. He would have to be more careful.

Loki's mind drifted to the day Dabria was expelled from Asgard. They were just children, barely old enough to call themselves adults. Dabria had always shared the best qualities of both her brothers; cunning and bravery. She could flit through the crowds of a ball hardly saying more than a word, leaving gaping men in her wake.

On this particular day; however, things were different. She had finally convinced Loki to show her the secret passages out of Asgard. She wanted to see the Nine Realms, not as a princess of Asgard, but as any other who passed through the gates of ancient cities and prospering farm lands. It seemed, unfortunately, that this one trip would change everything. Forever. Despite his claim of returning memories, there was still a foggy haze cast over them as foreign magic attempted to block his thoughts.

Dabria had wished to explore Midgard, or Earth, the backwards planet, stuck in an age of technological advancement thousands of years behind the rest. Asgardians had not visited or showed even the slightest interest in Midgard for a thousand years. Records were lost and Heimdal had far more pressing matters to attend to besides the development of a backwater realm incapable of interstellar travel or communication. Dabria did not. Dabria was expected to act as any noble woman should; to stand in the light and never work in the shadows. She had hopped improving Midgardian culture and politics would gain her the respect she desperately deserved but sorely lacked from all in court, including the All Father himself. She had wished to be more than a pretty face. She wished to be an instrument of change that would forever shape the course of history. She received her wish. Loki had been more than happy to help, wishing to share the glory in revolutionizing this backwards civilization. To bring Midgard into the fold of the Nine Realms would have forever changed history and placed their names in legends until Ragnarok. Neither of them had wished to rule Midgard, merely guide it along its way. How foolish they had been.

Loki had taken Dabria to England, at the start of the so called Industrial Revolution. From Loki's slight skill in divination, he knew this was the country that would one day shape the entire planet. Dabria found life there fascinating. Little did either of them realize, Dabria was in a world in which she could not succeed. Women were not the instruments of change here. The first step she took towards any building or home resulted in frowns, shut doors, and questions about her “husband”. Loki had fared better at asking questions, but once he assured the two were not married, it became much harder to form associations. Dabria had never been one to be ignored. The history of Midgards England had been rewritten after the fact. Midgard had not been ready for the likes of an angry Asgardian woman.

Dabria had been quite skilled at Magic, rivaling the power of Loki and their mother. A simple illusion of taut muscles, and a flat chest had led Dabria straight into the heart of the royal palace. It took on simple question and the quiet flexing of muscles to cause one commoner to point the way. She had waited until the man's back had turned before teleporting the rest of the distance. Loki of course followed and watched her happen upon a group of gossiping women outside a generous estate. One of the princesses had become quite enthralled by Dabria’s illusion. Not that she had particularly minded. Dabria never much cared for labels. With a quick kiss and a promise to return Dabria left the princess and made way towards the castle. Once inside, Dabria had quickly dropped the illusion and marched straight into the throne room, in which the king himself sat alongside his queen. Needless to say, the shock of seeing a short, curvaceous woman demanding cultural reform and the utmost disgust at the disrespect she had been shown by the males of this planet caused quite the uproar. Perhaps she had hoped that expressing superior ideas would lead to the instant acceptance of them by this inferior race.

Loki had been following close behind Dabria, under a spell of invisibility. He watched her question the king about political equality and cultural traditions. He watched the man turn purple in rage and the woman beside him snicker upon her throne, mouth behind her hand. He watched Dabria dutifully record the King's words and actions before looking disdainfully around the room. Lavishly decorated, it far outstripped the wealth displayed by the people they had seen before. He watched her comment on this fact. He clearly remembers the growing sense of dread as he sensed the king lose his patience. Whether it lasted hours or even days, Loki could not recall. He tried to warn Dabria, but it had been too late. She had been too caught up in her passion for equality and her chance to be heard and improve the quality of a backwards country on a small, forgotten planet. She had forgotten the simple rules of awareness, tact, skill, and grace; everything she had excelled at. Rather a lot like Thor had hundreds of years later when faced with Frost Giants infiltrating Asgard.

The king ordered his guards to seize Dabria. A proud king would never let such insolence stand and Loki had been surprised it had gone on for as long as it had. Loki could stand by no more as he shed his illusion and stepped into assist. The attempt had been futile as Dabria had quickly disarmed the men and laid their weapons on the ground. She had not forgotten how to fight. She would never be so careless as to do that. Realization had dawned on her then, the carelessness of her actions and the arrogance of her deeds. It had been far too late for that. Loki cursed the day he showed Dabria the way into Midgard. What happened next changed everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think!

Clint slowly made his way upstairs. He wasn't looking forward to this. Honestly the only people who needed to hear of the decision in person were Dr. Foster, Pepper, and Darcy. They were the only other people who lived in the Tower. When he arrived on the correct floor, his floor, he walked slowly towards the second apartment. It was silent inside except for the slight murmur of music. 90s pop. He gave silent approval before knocking on the door.

There was a shuffling of feet as a person inside scrambled to the door. Clint was confronted with a very confused Jane Foster. Her face had shifted from hope to disappointment to confusion within the span of 3 seconds. Clint sighed.

“May I come inside?”

“Where's Thor?”

“Helping Stark. I'll explain in a moment but I'd really appreciate if we were both sitting down when I did.”

She stepped away from the door and motioned for him to come inside. The interior looked like a disaster area in comparison to the slight messiness that it had been this morning. Jane blushed when she noticed him looking and motioned for him to sit on the couch. He cringed internally and sat down. TLC’s No Scrubs played in the background. Yes Clint knew 90s girl bands. No he was not ashamed of this fact.

“What is it and, not to be rude or anything, but why are you in my apartment?”

“ I have something I need to tell you and Darcy. I'm not sure if Thor mentioned this to you…”

“ Darcy isn't here. I thought she was with you. She left right after Thor arrived and hasn't been back.”

Clint blinked at that and decided to file that away until later. “I can tell her when she gets back. This is something you need to hear immediately.”

“What is so incredibly important?” Jane said in a neutral, fake bored voice. He could see she was nervous. She'd arrived the day before and already she was being sat down by an Avenger who was about to give her what appeared to be bad news. She wasn't entirely wrong about the bad news.

“Thor arrived earlier today-”

“I know.”

“-with a second person.”

That earned him a blank look.

“ I'm sure you remember the Battle of New York and the fact that Thor's little brother was behind it.”

“Yeess, but what does that have to do with anything?”

“ Loki apparently stood trial in Asgard and was banished here.” There was really no better way to put that. He watched her face go pale, then red, the blotchy.

“So that bastard is here on Earth?”

“That bastard is here in the Tower and until we can formulate some contingency plans he is locked up in the basement level of the Tower. After that, the plan is to put him to work.”

Jane didn't really have anything to say to that. She actually didn't say anything for the rest of the time he spent explaining the situation. He went into why he was here, what his excuses had been, and the team meeting after wards. He hardly hid his own doubt over the situation. She deserved to know the risks. He asked her if she had any questions and she asked him if he would leave. He rose slowly and made his way to the door. He understood that it would take time to process. He was still processing it and planing the best route outside via the vents.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Thor and Tony arrived at the labs exactly 106 seconds after the meetings conclusion. Once inside, with the doors shut, Tony turned to Thor and asked “How are you holding up Point Break?”

“Stark, I have learned of my brothers blackmail at the hands of an unimaginable being and my sisters existence today. I am not, as you say, ‘holding up’ well.”

“About that, I know Rogers said not to look for your sister, but just say the word if you want to start a search.”

“ I appreciate that Stark and I would like to look for my sister. It pains me not to remember her. I know neither her appearance nor her name. Since Loki's mention of her I have searched my brain for any recollection of a sister and all I can find are half filled memories and a growing sense of confusion.”

“I can start JARVIS on an algorithm to try and identify suspicious inheritances and deaths. If she has been on Earth this long she probably isn't aging. But she'll need money and will probably have faked her death a few times in order to keep her money and not draw attention to her agelessness.”

“You are wise beyond your years Stark and I thank you for your help in this. However, Rogers is correct in saying we must formulate counter attacks for whatever my brother may plan. He may be my brother, and I love him dearly, but I am not foolish, and I do not trust him completely.”

“Well Thor, I have two things to say to that. One, call me Tony. Stark makes me feel old. Two, tell me everything you know about Loki and magic.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!

Darcy was becoming rather tired of sitting at this bench. Sure, it had only been 5 minutes, but she was BORED DAMMIT. She looked back at her watch. 6 minutes. She looked back at the security camera and sighed. She honestly didn't think she could have been any more obvious if they were looking for her. If someone didn't show up in the next 10 minutes to come pick her up, she'd consider her threat well received and walk back to the tower.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
“Why are you packing weapons into the quinjet Natasha?”  
“You never know who might end up joining you on your runaway plane and I for one am not going to want to stop and pack my weapons when the time comes Bruce.”  
“Fair enough then. Continue to pack your weapons. For the record, they probably won't be necessary when traveling with the Other Guy.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Most people take one look at him and turn the other way running and screaming.”  
“Those would be wise people. Picking a fight with the Hulk would idiotic. I plan for encountering idiots. Plus, who says you're going to need to transform.”  
“It's generally not a choice.”  
“I can help with that. And so can my partner.”  
“Clint?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why not pack for him too?”  
“He is such a child, frankly and refuses to plan his outfits or his weapons that far ahead. He will be the one running around grabbing things when the time comes. Also, I slid a compact bow into one of my bags. He’ll be fine. Now stop talking and help me supply this jet. We haven't even gotten to the non perishables yet.”  
“Yes ma'am.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve Rogers slowly made his way down the long flight of stairs. He was honestly surprised the entire team had agreed to give Loki a second chance. While some had been reluctant to give their support, he was proud of this team nonetheless. It made his heart ache for the people he once fought with. Peggy, Bucky, Dum Dum, Morita, Falsworth, Jones, and Dernier along with every other soldier he fought alongside, Steve missed them all. He could see bits and pieces of them here and there in his new teammates. He knew it wasn't fair to compare, yet as the ‘Man Out of Time’ he felt he deserved at least this one pass.

Steve finally arrived at the hallway and made his way to the door. He pushed it open and looked inside. Loki was sitting quietly in the corner, with his eyes closed and his hands folded neatly in his lap. His expression appeared agitated, as if he were reliving past horrors. Yet he also seemed younger. As if the weight of recent traumas had been lifted off of his shoulders. Steve shook himself. This man was still a mass murder and attempted ruler of the planet. He needed to be wary.

Loki opened his eyes and turned to look and Steve.

“Ah. Mr. Rogers, have you reached your decision?”  
“We have.”  
“How short you are today. Might I inquire what your decision is?”  
“By a unanimous vote, you have been granted a probationary membership to the Avengers team. You will not be let out of sight at any time and you will remain here until it has been deemed safe to release you and countermeasures are in place invade you decide to betray this display of trust.”  
“Mr. Rogers, it is as if you do not trust me.”  
“I don't. Not a single person up there does either. But we recognize a valuable resource when we see one and we can also tell when someone is a lost cause or not. We see the potential to do good in you. We hope this is not unfounded.”  
“I will do my very best to make amends for my misdeeds.”  
“I hope so. Otherwise I may not be able to stop some of the very pissed off people that will come after you.”  
“Is that a threat Captain?”  
“It is a warning. You made the entire world angry and while I may be strong, even I cannot hold off 7 billion people.”  
“Understood.”  
“Good.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
“Magic is not my area of expertise Tony. My brother and mother were always far more skilled and knowledgeable about the practice.”  
“Give it your best shot. What sort of abilities do they have?”  
“Loki has on multiple occasions created illusions, changed form, and created objects seemingly out of nothingness. Until recently, I was unaware that magic could erase the memories of the mind and soul.”  
“That's actually disheartening. So basically, your sister could look like anyone if she can use magic?”  
“If she has the skills and powers my brother has, yes.”  
“Great.”  
“Aye.”  
“Ok. So we leave the searching to JARVIS. My next question for you is: How did you beat Loki last time and is it duplicable?”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Where in the hell is Darcy? Clint thought as he checked one more time though the surveillance in the tower. She wasn't in any common area, kitchen, apartment, lab, office, or hallway. She simply wasn't in the tower. Clint looked up, feeling awkward as he asked “JARVIS, where is Darcy Lewis?”

“Last I heard from her Agent Barton, Ms. Lewis was heading out for coffee. Might I suggest a facial recognition scan on security cameras within a 10 block radius.”

“Beautiful. Thank you. Please do that. I need to tell her something important and the longer it takes for me to tell her the more likely it is that I will be punched in the face.”  
“Indeed Agent Barton, one would suspect a violent emotional outpouring at the news of a so called supervillain taking up residence with one's new home.”  
“Did Stark program you to be sarcastic?”  
“I haven't a clue as to what you are talking about Agent Barton. None at all.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the feed back and as alway please let me know what you think!

It took Clint Barton and Jarvis exactly 2 minutes and 33 seconds to pinpoint Darcy's location. Apparently she had been sitting in the middle of a park the entire time. Barton didn't know whether to be frustrated with how easy it was to find her or with how easy it was to find her. He knew that didn't make sense. On one hand he felt silly that he didn't think of where she might be before. It's not like she'd been in New York very long there are cameras everywhere. It's not hard to find someone if you need to and he's a goddamn spy. On the other hand it was so incredibly easy to find her that any big bad who decided the Avengers needed a wake up call could easily have snatched up the newest resident of the tower with little effort. As soon as they got back and she settled in there was going to be a massive amount of training going on. Self defense, guns, staffs, martial arts, Natasha's weird blend of martial arts, Darcy was going to learn them all. He felt silly not thinking of it before. Sure she could handle herself when an alien robot attacked a thunder god but that meant nothing if an alien robot attacked her.

It took Clint Barton another 5 minutes to reach the park Darcy was sitting in. It would have taken longer but thankfully Clint had spy/circus skills and could run across rooftops easily. She hadn't moved from her spot on the bench by the time his feet hit solid ground and he walked into the park. He saw her look at her watch and begin to stand before her cleared his throat. There was no need to go and sneak up on her. He knew all about her taser and had little plans for electricity coursing through his veins today thank you. She turned slowly and stared at him. She had a peculiar expression on her face. When she finally spoke she said “For some reason I thought there'd be more of you.”

“Why would they send more than one Avenger to pick up someone from the park out in the open where everyone can see and take pictures?” Clint asked.

“I just figured someone would be mad I went to yell at Loki on my own.” Darcy stated in bland tone.

“You did what?!” Clint winced at the pitch of his voice before saying in a much calmer voice “You went to yell at Loki?”

“I thought you knew. With an all see artificial intelligence in the tower I figured he told Stark I was down there.” Darcy snarked.

“Well it would certainly explain why our emergency meeting was pushed forward.” Clint laughed.

“Wait why are we talking about this in a park for ‘everyone to see and take pictures?’”

“Not many people can catch me off guard with information like that. So here's the deal. You walk with me back to the tower and I tell you what happened and you tell me what happened. Deal?”

“Deal.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

Okay maybe mentioning the fact she went to see Loki before Barton mentioned it was a bad idea. Darcy never claimed to be intelligent. Okay she was intelligent but that didn't mean she handled confrontation well with people she didn't know very much about. Sure they'd had a few drinks and talked for a few minutes since she arrived but she didn't know him like she knew Jane, Thor, and Loki. So she panicked slightly. She still didn't know if he knew her secret and was drawing her in so she wouldn't fight back. No one would know if she had her powers or not. Unfortunately the answer was not,unlike Loki who still probably had his because Odin was an ass. She decided to play along. He was a nice guy after all and if she had to she’d tase him and run for it if it looked like this was a trap. Until then she'd continue to be the sarcastic science intern who worked for Dr. Jane Foster.

“So what did the God Squad decide to do with Loki?” Darcy prodded.

“Did you just reference Supernatural at me?” Clint asked slightly surprised even though they both knew he shouldn't have been. After their talk at that bar in New Mexico they both knew of their mutual love for the Winchester brothers.

“Yes, now answer the question.”

“It's been decided to give him a chance to do some good.” Clint sighed, rubbing his eyes as they walked down the sidewalk.

“Shocker.” Darcy replied sarcastically.

“Honestly, he had an interesting story to tell. Quite frankly, we probably would have decided to leave him there in his cell if he hadn't told it.”

Darcy tensed. She slipped her hand into her pocket and wrapped her fingers around her taser.

“He claimed he has a sister on Earth and the reason he attacked was because she was threatened by some big evil being in space. I have half a mind to believe him even though I still don't trust him as far as I could throw him.” Clint elaborated, glancing over at Darcy.

“Did he say who this sister was?” Darcy asked, still tense but trying to appear relaxed. Her grip on her taser tightened.

“No. Supposedly she threatened him, though God knows how given he's been locked up under the tower the entire time he's been back on Earth.”

“Magic probably.” Darcy replied, trying to keep a light tone.

“That was the general theory.”

They turned down the street and continued walking. Clint then turned to her and asked “Why did you go talk to Loki?” His eyebrows were tight and if Darcy didn't know any better she would have said he was concerned. Thankfully she had planned for this question.

“After watching that surveillance feed with you and Natasha while knowing he was just down stairs I just wanted to punch him in the face. It was irrational, I know but he made me so angry. I thought if I could just go give him a piece of my mind I’d feel better.”  
It wasn't the best excuse but it was believable and a very ‘Darcy’ thing to do. She was nothing if not in character.

Clint laughed quietly. “Well I'm glad you got to chew him out. I would have paid to see the look on his face when you came in there and yelled at him! I don't strike him as a man used to being put in his place by people he doesn't know.”

“No I imagine not.” Darcy smiled back. She took her hand out of her pocket, releasing the taser. They continued like this, making jokes at Loki expense until they arrived at the main door of the tower.

“Well you took that news better than I thought you would.” Clint said.

“Hey, I'm nothing if not flexible. Plus, if he makes me angry I'll sic you guys on him or tase him.”

“Hopefully that won't happen. We've got Stark and Thor working on ways to contain him if he goes rogue.”

“Brilliant.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note:

I apologize for not updating on time. I am visiting family and I will not __be able to update for the next two weeks. I apologize again and I promise I will start back up in July.


	14. Chapter 14

Thor and Tony were making incredible progress in finding countermeasures for a break glass in case of emergency situation. Jane wandered in half an hour ago and provided incredible insight. Thor said Loki uses his hands and his voice to cast spells. Jane then spent 5 minutes designing a remote controlled flying pair of handcuffs and a mask. Tony was certainly impressed. Sure he then spent the next 10 minutes tweaking the design and adding JARVIS to it rather than a remote. He also added more expensive materials because while Jane's duct tape wonders in her lab were indeed miracles and surprisingly functional and top of the line, Tony Stark was never one to substitute with cheaper materials. He's a billionaire. He can afford it. That didn't stop Jane from hitting him in the arm and telling him that he didn't _need to make them diamond encrusted Tony!_ Despite that, she was indeed impressed with AI controlled robots so Tony decided he liked her. Thor then mentioned the necessity for stealth and perhaps multiple pairs as Loki was not one to stand quietly while a flying robot came crashing towards him. It took another minute and a half for both Jane and Tony to add stealth technology and calculate the total cost for 5 pairs. Alright, maybe 100 million dollars cut into some budget, but honestly, Stark didn't really care.

That set aside, the three of them then turned towards the issue of finding the sister. It took only one glance at Thor’s defeated expression for Jane to get onboard with the plan.

“Have you checked for people without birth records across multiple generations?” Jane asked.

“JARVIS is looking into every database on the planet. It's still a lot of people and the list is still growing. We've got 12,000 people already and JARVIS just started.” Stark replied with a slight scowl. His brows formed a tight line on his face and he held his face in his hands.

“Narrow your parameters some. We know that she is female, and knowing Loki and Thor, she will probably be used to … expensive living. No offense Thor.” Jane suggested looking at Thor again. Instead of finding an offended expression, she only saw a nod of agreement.

“She spent her youth in the palace alongside Loki and myself; she will have accumulated great wealth in her time here.” Thor added.

“Alright then JARVIS, you heard them, add the new parameters.” Stark paused then turned back to Thor. “I'm assuming her aging will be slowed considering she is still alive and she is Asgardian.”

“Indeed, Stark, that was my assumption as well.”

“So we are also looking for distinctive physical characteristics across multiple generations as well. She would have needed to somehow transfer her money to herself each time she moved assuming she didn't keep to one place. After all, people notice when someone looks the same as they did 10 or 15 years ago.”

“There would probably have been multiple mysterious deaths across generations as well. Accidents.”

“JARVIS?” Stark asked.

“Sir, with these added parameters, the list has been narrowed to 4,673 women and counting. Many records on families are not digital and I do not have access to them. I will give you the completed list within the hour; however, without more information, such a list will be time consuming and difficult to search through.”

“Damn.”

“Sir JARVIS, how soon will the materials for my brothers hand cuffs arrive?” Thor asked.

“The shipment will arrive in approximately 5 hours and  
26 minutes.”

“Tony, Loki's coming out of the holding cell, correct?” Jane asked, looking for confirmation that Loki would no longer be under such strict control and containment.

“Yes. Good news is I have a tracker I can implant just under his skin. If that's something you won't object to Thor.” Stark added, turning once more to look at Thor.

“Aye Tony. Whatever makes the team feel most comfortable about allowing Loki to make amends.”

“Alright then. So, anymore issues we need to deal with?”

“I believe that question is best asked in the presence of the rest of the Avengers.”

“Agreed.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Life's been pretty busy and I'll try to post again in a few days to catch up the schedule. Thank you so much for keeping up with this fic and as always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

__

Thanos was not pleased. His anger knew no bounds as the news of Loki's defeat reached his ears. Earth, ripe for the pickings had been lost to 6 mortals and the primitive weapons of lesser beings. The chitauri army, all but decimated, became useless to him now. The empty promises needed to be paid for. Whether Earth remained or perished, Loki would fulfil his promise. The infinity stones on Earth would be found and returned to Thanos or Loki would relearn the definition of pain, as would his cursed sister he cared for so deeply.

The barren rock on which Thanos sat upon his throne was silent during his contemplation of revenge against the small frost giant. A sharp scream of anger pierced the silence as Thanos stood in rage and threw the massive throne across the floor, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. Two infinity stones were lost to the Midgardians and Loki would answer for it. Midgard's fate darkened across the horizon of time.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The minute Darcy and Clint stepped inside the lobby of Avenger Tower, Clint's phone beeped. An Avengers meeting was being called on the upper levels of the building effectively ending their somewhat pleasant conversation.

“You can come along, Darcy. This meeting is important to you too.”

“What about Jane? Does she know what's going on? She should be there too. There is no way in hell I'm going to be ok with keeping Jane in the dark.” Darcy asked, not forgetting the petite scientist she had dedicated her new life to looking after.

Clint blinked in surprise and then nodded. “I filled her in before I came to find you. I can ask JARVIS to direct her to the meeting while we're on our way up.”

“Please do.” Darcy responded in her light and cheery voice, slipping back into the persona of a the young college student.

Clint looked at her as she walked towards the elevator wondering just what kind of person Darcy really was.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It took approximately 10 minutes for everyone to arrive at the meeting place and at this point the sun was getting rather low across the horizon. It had been a long day and no one particularly wanted to be gathering to discuss what to do with the giant sized problem in their basement, or their larger problem running around in the galaxy that they'd been warned about, or their female problem galavanting across the globe when they all could all be sleeping. Tony said as much and he slept the least out of all of them.

“Tony, all of us are tired and frankly I don't give a damn that you would rather be sleeping.” Natasha snapped at Stark, effectively silencing him for the first time since he stepped into the room alongside Jane and Thor. It turned out Darcy needn't have worried if Jane was going to be there as Stark had already extended an invitation.

“I want a status report from everyone about their projects starting with Natasha and Dr. Banner.” Steve said, with all of the curtness and force of someone used to giving orders. It looked like Stark wasn't the only one who just wanted to go to sleep and end this day.

Natasha began to speak. “Dr. Banner and I packed a spare quinjet with the necessary supplies to house 4 people for 4 weeks, and if need be, 8 people for 2.”

Bruce spoke up at this point and added, “That is if any of you will want come with me if the time ever comes.”

Steve nodded his appreciation of the offer and his acceptance of this result before turning to Thor. “What progress did you make in containing Loki in case of emergency?”

Jane spoke up this time and began to describe the Jarvis controlled restraints and tracker she and Tony had developed that would be ready by the end of the next day. She did not however, speak of their search to find Thor's sister. Stark had filled her in on Rogers dislike of the idea and told her that he would bring it up at the end of the meeting.

Steve once again nodded and turned towards the next Avenger. “Clint?”

“As you can see, I have found Darcy and explained what's going on and Jane found Stark after I explained to her what's going on. I'd say mission accomplished on the whole informing the rest of the roommates about our new club member.” Natasha, Tony, and Darcy all snorted at that response and even Rogers cracked a smile before giving his own report about his meeting with Loki.

Darcy was rather impressed with the amount of work they'd accomplished in a few hours. She said as much with her trademarked flippancy and quirky grin. “You all sure know how to get shit done quickly. I'll let you know next time I've got to move in somewhere and need help moving boxes.” She still didn't trust these people but she was not going to show weakness. Let them think she didn't care. Let them think she was just a random college dropout who didn't take thing very seriously.

Her comment caused even more grins and apologetic looks than Clint's did and she counted that as a win. Darcy:1, Avengers:0.

Tony saw this as the opportune time to bring up the potential benefit of finding Thor’s sister. Needless to say, the rest of the meeting devolved into a rather childish argument that lasted until the sun was very much below the horizon and the moon very much at the top of the sky.

 


	16. Chapter 16 part 1

“What do you mean you started tracking Thor’s sister without consulting the rest of the team?” Steve asked in a barely restrained yell.

“I mean Thor wanted to find his sister and I decided to help.” Stark replied, defensive of his decision.

Darcy froze the moment Stark had dropped this particular piece of news. Clint and Natasha both noticed, prompting Natasha to move closer to Darcy.

“What happened to nobody agreeing on what to do and instead deciding to work on the problems at hand?” Steve was definitely yelling now.

“This is a ‘problem at hand!’” Stark snarked back. “Do you really want to not know who has the power to contact Loki inside a secure cell underneath the tower you happen to live in?”

“I, for one, am not a fan of another Asgardian with a potential desire for revenge anywhere that I am going to be. If we track this woman down or hold her against her will here, I will be taking that quinjet and leaving.” Bruce stated with a neutral expression on his face, as if somewhat defeated by the idea of a potential code green occurrence outside of his control. Darcy for one planned on joining him if the vote came down to it and it was no longer safe here. She'd convince Jane to come with her and if she had to, she'd leave her behind. It pained her to think of the idea; however, Darcy was not willing to risk her life or freedom just yet. Not when dealing with superpowered people. A giant robot was one thing, but captivity is something else entirely.

“Captain Rogers, my family means everything to me, more than honor or glory.” Thor cried emphatically. Jane backed him up by commenting “His sister may not be aware that Thor wants to meet with her. I heard she doesn't want to see Loki, but Thor also never tried to conquer the planet she was living on at the time. Plus, who knows how helpful she could be to the team! She might appreciate the opportunity to help people. To save lives.”

Darcy knew Jane meant well, and if Darcy wasn't the person they were speaking of, she would understand the logic. However, she was the person they were speaking of and she did NOT conform to their logic and assumptions of her wants or desires. She was perfectly content being a lab assistant for this lifetime and had no intentions of being a superhero for at least 2 centuries or until that damned scientist group raised its ugly head again. Until then, she would absolutely, under no circumstances, tell the Avengers or their descendants/replacements who she was. Darcy tensed once more. She needed to get out of there. She blow her cover of she couldn't keep her emotions in check. She noticed Clint and Natasha studying her. Hopefully they only thought she was uncomfortable because she didn't trust another Asgardian with a potential grudge against humanity coming within 100 yards of where she lived. After, nobody wanted to live in fear of the ground exploding underneath you while you slept. It leads to not sleeping.

“This woman deserves her privacy from people like us! Can you imagine being cast out of your home and never making it back for decades! How can you assume she wants us to find her! It's obvious she knows where we are! She contacted Loki, telling him to not tell us who she is! What part of that makes you think she wants to be here?!” Steve yelled at this point. Clint voiced his agreement. “He's got a point Stark.”

“She could pose a potential threat.” Natasha said quietly. Darcy startled, causing a stray glance in her direction to fix on her. Clint and Natasha both noticed.

 

 


End file.
